


Divinity

by daire



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-10
Updated: 1999-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daire/pseuds/daire
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Divinity by Daire

Divinity 

by Daire 

* * *

She knew she was dying. Mugged and stabbed several times, once very close to her heart, the last thing she saw were the police lights. She had managed to hang on for those few minutes. Those _precious_ few minutes before death overcame her. 

Her heart had stopped beating, but the split seconds it had taken her assailant to stab her kept flashing in her mind. The glint of the knife's blade, the searing pain as it penetrated her flesh, the wetness of her own blood. She could still hear the voices of policemen and paramedics as they tried to help her. 

_"One, two, three, four...."_ and pressure on her chest. _"One, two, three, four...."_ and more pressure. _"Clear!"_ Her body lurched. Nothing. _"Clear!"_

"We've got a pulse! Its weak though. And breathing is very shallow." 

"Bag her! We need to get out of here ASAP!" What felt like an oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and nose. Someone was squeezing, sending air into her lung. Her chest moved slightly as the paramedic helped her breathe. 

She had no strength to do it herself. _So tired....just let me sleep._

"Slowly. On three....one....two....three." She was lifted up and over onto a soft stretcher. The next instant she was jolting around as they rushed her to the ambulance. 

The light inside the ambulance was bright and her eyelids let through some of the light. The back doors slammed shut, then the front. 

The paramedic continued squeezing the air bag, the sirens blared, medical jargon flew through the air, and whispers of incredulity that she was still alive. Barely. 

_"What's your ETA?"_ came through the radio. 

_"Five minutes."_

"Copy." 

The rest of the ride was quiet as the paramedic attended to his ministrations of treating her. Her sense of touch was dulling, she barely felt his hands or instruments on her flesh, only significant movements. 

The back doors of the ambulance flew open and the paramedics pulled her out. The cold winter air hit her suddenly, but she didn't shiver. No matter how hard she tried or wanted to, she couldn't move a muscle. 

Doors crashed open as they rushed into the ER. A turn, another turn, and the stretcher stopped. A nurse hooked her up to an IV, a doctor checked her pupils, she heard an order for blood, felt her shirt ripped open. 

_"BP 50 over 20, pulse 40, multiple stab wounds to the chest...."_ the paramedic ran off her vitals. 

It had been less than an hour since she had been mugged. An hour since her life was taken from her. 

* * *

She always wondered what it was like to die. Her family had all died while she was a teenager. She had watched her father wither away from cancer, her mother from a stroke, and her older brother in a car accident. There were times she _wanted_ to die, wondered why she was spared after they had given her a loving home. She had been tossed from foster home to foster home, somehow always ending up with abusive families. 

Now she would find out for herself, firsthand. 

As the doctors and nurses continued to try to save her and bark out directions, she could feel her senses starting to fade away. But her mind continued to function and form thoughts. She wasn't even sure what they were saying anymore. _So tired...._

She wanted to fight death, was trying to, but could not get out of its grip. 

_"She's in fib!"_

"Paddles!....Clear! Her body lurched. And again several more times. 

She felt her heart stop and knew it was the end. One doctor didn't want to give up and continued CPR. 

_"Time of death, 22:51."_ The CPR continued. _"Parker, she's gone, let it go. We did our best."_ No response, but after a few moments, he stopped. Then in a soft whisper, _"Mary, see if you can find a next of kin or emergency contact."_

There is no one, she thought. _No one at all._

She wondered why this was her time. Why it had to be so violent. All she had left were her thoughts as a nurse prepared her for the morgue. And she didn't even know how long those would last. 

The time until an attendant wheeled her to the morgue was immeasurable, but seemed like an eternity. _How long until my mind finally stops? Isn't there something about a white light?_ All she had was darkness. 

Her sense of touch had come back some, enough to feel movements and things against her skin. It was still a dull sense. The temperature changed as they entered the morgue. 

_"Got another one for you Bill."_

It was quiet except for sounds of paper being shuffled, and bodily sounds of the attendant. With a sigh, he got up and walked over to the gurney she was lying on. He just stood there looking at her for a few moments, then began undressing her, then cleaned and sutured her wounds enough to keep them from gaping. 

After toe tagging her, he got her into a body bag and slid her onto a freezer slab. Complete darkness again, and cold. So cold. But soon, it didn't matter anymore. The only thing left was the tingling around her wounds. Shortly after she noticed that sensation, everything stopped, even her thoughts. It was as though her mind had gone to sleep. No white lights, no angels, no last comforting sights of her parents or brother. Just the darkness and silence of complete death. 

* * *

He pulled out the slab with Jane Doe on it silently, as though practiced. He had some clothes nearby, ready. The attendant had been set on a wild goose chase, but it was only a matter of time before he came back. He wished she'd hurry up, even though she had no control over it. Unzipping the body bag to expose her head, he looked at her. Her face was almost peaceful, her brown hair framing her face. 

Suddenly, her body lurched with the first fresh intake of air, and her head screamed. Her eyes shot open, seeing first the ceiling, then the dark skinned man to her right. Her lungs filled with, and then let out, the air she had been deprived. All her senses had returned, the tingling had gone, but her thoughts were a little less organized. _I died, what is going on?_

His voice startled her out of her surprise. "Welcome back. Come on, we need to hurry." 

"Hurry? Hurry where? What is happening?" 

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

04/10/1999 

I don't know if my medical stats are correct, I'm not a doctor, I just write about them.   
Thanks to those I guinea-pigged into previewing this. :-) 

* * *


End file.
